


Meeting

by ireallyshouldnt_behere



Series: These Girls Are Famous [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, F/F, Mild Smut, unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallyshouldnt_behere/pseuds/ireallyshouldnt_behere
Summary: She had read this article over and over again for the last 9 years, going back and forth with what she thinks she might do. Never in her life did she think she would see her sons again, but there they were. But they weren’t her sons, and she knew that. She had given birth to them, yes, but she gave them up knowing that they would call someone else mom some day. Never did she think that they would be adopted by a famous couple, and for her to see them again eventually.





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, apparently I wasn't done with these two dorks yet.

_“This today marks the unveiling of the new_ Pava Emergency Ward _in Mount Sinai Hospital here in Manhattan. Jessika and Rey Pava are here with their sons Sam and Louis, 6, and their daughter Katie, 3. This rare public viewing of their family is only happening because of the girls’ continual dedication to this hospital in particular. The extremely private family opened up to reporters as to why they were being honored by the Hospital to have their name placated in a ward._

 

_‘I was treated here nearly 12 years ago now after an accident,’ stated Rey Pava. ‘My wife and I had grown close to the staff immediately and since then have given what we could each year as a thanks.’_

 

_The Pavas had in fact grown so close to one staff member so much that they named their daughter after her. Katie had been Rey’s nurse when she first came to the hospital and they had created what has seemed to be a very strong bond with all of them, including Katie’s husband Chris, a fellow nurse in the hospital. There is another reason as to why they have given so generously to this one hospital in particular. Wanting to keep their private lives and children away from the prying eyes of media, the Pavas had gone to great lengths to keep as low profile as possible, even moving to London for quite a few years to play new roles._

 

_As it were, no one even knew that the girls had adopted their sons until they, Samuel and Louis, were about 5 months old. Once it was known, Jessika Pava had made a statement to reporters and media alike that they would like to be left alone during this transition into parenthood for the sake of keeping their new family as normal as possible and away from the harsh cameras of the paparazzi. Since then, there have been only few photos of the family together. By living in densely populated cities like NYC and London, the Pava family receives a cloak of normalcy when they maneuver only around places that aren’t packed with tourists._

 

_Now back in NYC for Rey’s new movie, the family took the time to come out for this unveiling and speak to reporters about the importance and meaning of this step for them and their family._

 

_‘Not only was Rey treated here at this hospital,’ Jessika Pava piggybacked onto her wife’s words, ‘but our sons and daughter were all left here as infants as an Infant-Crisis hospital. The employees here took in our babies and made them safe and kept them healthy, as they have done for countless others through the years. Rey and I have tried to keep our family away from the limelight as much as possible but we have agreed on how important it is to be advocates on dropping off infants at safe locations if the parents are unable to provide for them. There is a special kind of strength that a mother has to know they can’t give their children the life they deserve and to give them up like that. Rey and I are indebted always to the birth parents of our children, for who we wouldn’t have without them and without them our lives wouldn’t be the same. We hope that our story of our family and the great honor bestowed upon us to have a ward named after us will help mothers know that there is nothing wrong with wanting to give your baby the best life if you can’t give them that. Rey and I are complete with our family, but there are so many other families out there who are eager to adopt whether they are unable to have their own, or like us, who had planned to adopt no matter what. We are here, with our Sammy, Lou Lou, and Miss Kate to open up the Pava Ward and to...’_

 

She had read this article over and over again for the last 9 years, going back and forth with what she thinks she might do. Never in her life did she think she would see her sons again, but there they were. But they weren’t  _her_  sons, and she knew that. She had given birth to them, yes, but she gave them up knowing that they would call someone else mom some day. Never did she think that they would be adopted by a famous couple, and for her to see them again eventually. To be slapped in the face with such a torn feeling of utter longing to hold them yet a happiness that they are so well taken care of. She decided to let them all be, and to let them be the family that they are without her interruption; or so she thought. It had been a long road for her, getting out of the horrible life she was in when she had the boys. It took so long to get to where she was now. She’s stable, and comfortable. She worked hard to get into school and better herself but now she needs only one thing, to thank the girls who took her boys and raised them. She went to work on a letter. 

 

//

 

Even after nearly 20 years together, the sex was still good. So fucking good. With busy schedules, three teenagers (sort of), and old age creeping up on them the girls seemed to have less and less time for sex, but that was ok. Now it’s kind of like a fine wine. They don’t get it as often, but when they do they savor it and get every last drop out. Jess was knuckles deep in Rey the first time Poe called, but obviously they ignored it. Jess only had eyes and ears for Rey and her moans at the moment. By the 7th call, she was frankly annoyed. 

 

“Just answer it already,” Rey huffed, impressed that Jess hadn’t lost focus until after her wife had orgasmed. Such a trooper. “You know he won’t leave you alone if it’s important.”

 

“What?” Jess snapped into the phone.  _Like come on, they set out time for this_. “What could you possibly need right now, Poe?”

 

“....I think you and Rey should come down to the office. Now.” 

 

Jess had only ever heard this tone on Poe’s voice once, and that was when he had called her to let her know that Karé had gotten into a really bad accident. Her friend turned out to be ok, but Jess had never wanted to hear his ‘serious’ voice again, not Poe. He was too happy and lighthearted, even in dark times. 

 

“We’ll be right there,” was her only reply and with one look to her wife, they were up and getting ready. 

 

“What do you think it could be?” Rey asked finally when they were nearing Poe’s office. The girls had been pretty silent while they got ready, glad that the kids were already at school when they got Poe’s call. Jess had immediately ordered a car so they didn’t have to deal with New York’s mass transit and Rey made them both strong coffee to go, both of which they just sipped nervously. 

 

“I really don’t know,” Jess replied after a long pause. “I didn’t like the sound of his voice though. He sounded....scared.” 

 

_Poe was never scared. Poe is strong_. That was Jess’s mantra all the way until they pulled up to the front of the building and all the way to the penthouse office. 

 

“What happened?” The girls asked in unison with no preamble, bursting through Poe’s doors. He didn’t even flinch, knowing how the girls behave when they want information. 

 

He just handed them the letter that had landed in his mailbox this morning. Being their manager, Poe was the filter for any and all of the mail that was sent to them. He opened all of them, read their contents, and decided whether to pass them on or not to the girls. There just simply isn’t time for the girls to read through each piece themselves. That’s what they pay Poe for. 

 

But taking the letter and having one glance, both girls froze. They  _knew_  that writing. How could they not? It was the same writing from the letter left with their boys. The same writing they had read over and over again, to themselves and to their boys. It’s been 15 years, why would she be writing now? What could she want from them?

 

“Read it aloud, Jess,” Rey pleaded, shaking too much to do it herself at the moment. Jess looked at Rey and Poe, giving herself a second to breath, nodded, and read:

 

‘ _My name is Emma Martin, and I believe I gave birth to your sons.’_

 

Rey let out a little whimper at that and Jess paused. 

 

“Sorry, I’m fine. Just continue,” Rey brushed off. She’s definitely not fine, but whatever. Jess gave her a reassuring smile, which she definitely needed, and continued. 

 

‘ _And I do mean_ your _sons. Let me start by saying that I don’t want anything from you two and your family but to just say thank you. I know that you don’t need thanks from me, and probably think I’m crazy, but for the longest time all I have wanted to say was that you two are the most amazing people and those two boys you have raised are so lucky._

 

_I first realized that your boys were the babies I gave up when you did the unveiling of the Pava Ward at Mt. Sinai. How often do twin boys get left at that hospital and would have been the same age, you know? Since they have grown though, the only way I would be able to tell would be their birthmarks. Sam has a freckle on his left hand and Louis has a birthmark on his right knee._

 

_I have thought about them every single day for the last 15 years and I might just be doing this for me, but I’m in a good place now, a place where I could give a child a good life, but I couldn’t do that without closing this part of my life finally and letting my heart  seal itself and be whole again._

 

_I have zero intentions of tearing up your lives, Mrs.’s Pava, I just needed to get all of this off my chest. You have given the boys everything I ever wanted for them, and for that I will always be grateful. I expect nothing back from you, as you have already given me all the happiness and closure I need. Thank you again._

 

_Forever in your debt,_

_E. M.’_

 

Jess read the letter over and over again trying to decide how to feel. She and Rey weren’t stupid, they had known that the boys’ birth mother was probably out there somewhere, but they never talked about what would happen if she ever came in contact with them. It makes sense now, how easy it was for this “Emma” to find them, since they were always in the spotlight and followed. A fierce protective feeling ripped all over her body and she was starting to shake. Sam and Lou are  _their_  boys, not this woman’s. She left them on the step of a hospital! She hadn’t been there to change all of their diapers, to wipe away tears, to hold their hands during vaccine shots or hold them tight when the doctor had to reset their bones. She wasn’t....

 

“Jess, breathe.” 

 

Rey was always so calm in tense situations, unlike Jess who usually turned into something of a hothead. 

 

“Thank you, Poe,” Rey said with a slight hitch in her throat. “I think Jess and I will take this home and talk more about it there. Decide what to do.” Jess only nodded in reply, a bit too numb to do anything but agree with her wife. 

 

The car ride back was quick and silent, holding each other’s hand the whole way from Poe’s office and up into their apartment. Once the door was shut behind them, Jess pulled Rey into a tight, soul-crushing hug that she had come to know as a hug Jess uses when she is so lost and needs something to grab onto and keep her on this planet. 

 

“Hey,” Rey began in a soft voice, not letting go of Jess for one second.  “How about we make some Cake before we talk about this? I think we deserve it.” She felt her wife relax a little after that, because they both know that their Cake is their weakness and has been for 20 or so years now. Frankly, they only make it now for special occasions such as birthdays and the like, but sometimes they need it for their heart. Today was a ‘need it for the heart’ kind of day. 

 

“Yea, that sounds good.” 

 

“Good,” Rey replied with a reassuring smile and they headed to the kitchen. Putting on some loud, soothing classical music to drown out any silence, the girls mixed up the cake and set it in to bake. 

 

“Alright,” Jess began first.  “We have 45 minutes before the Cake is done so we should...”

 

“I want to meet her,” Rey interjected before Jess could even finish her sentence. 

 

“You...do?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Pulling Jess to the couch and sitting her down, Rey continued on. 

 

“I want to meet her for a few reasons, Jess. I want to meet her because she’s the reason we have our sons. I want to meet her because I’m curious. I want to meet her because I would move heaven and earth to find out where my parents are and what happened to me and I want that for our boys. I know they have us, but I’m sure there is a curiosity within them to know their birth mom, and we have her on a silver platter. Maybe, anyway. Obviously we would have to do genetic testing but I don’t see an issue. We have been open with the boys and with Katie about their situations their whole lives. And what would happen if the boys ever found out that we got this letter? They would be so upset.”

 

Rey pauses and gives her wife a second to catch up and process all of that information. She hadn’t realized how strongly she felt about the topic at hand, but now she was adamant. They could never keep this away from the boys, it wasn’t how they raised their kids. They have always been open about everything and to keep something like this away from them would be devastating. 

 

So they took the next few hours alone to just chat about the whole ordeal; eat Cake; cuddle; kiss. They bottom line, they had decided, was that they needed to speak to the boys before they made any further plans because even if the girls were for it, their sons might have different opinions. 

 

The fates seemed to be on their side when Kate texted right before school got out to see if she could go to her friend’s house.  _Perfect_. It can’t be said more that the Pava’s were a very frank and open family, wanting never to keep secrets, but this is a private matter for the boys and Kate can be told later, after the decision is made. 

 

//

 

“I smell Cake!” said a deepening voice excitedly, ushering in sounds of dropping backpacks and squeaky shoes into what was just a very silent apartment save some background music. 

 

“Mum?” said the other voice, matching his brothers tone with a hint of London still lingering in how he calls for Jess. 

 

“We haven’t missed a birthday or anniversary, have we?” Sam mumbled to his brother. 

 

“I don’t think so?”

 

The girls could hear them laughing and talking to each other while snaking pieces of Cake that were probably bigger than their heads. Jess and Rey had decided when the boys were nearly 13 that there wasn’t a bottom to their stomach. Seriously, how could those two skinny, beanstalk boys eat so much?  _A question for a different day._  

 

“Come in here, please, boys.”

 

//

 

They had arrived at Poe’s office earlier than planned, so the boys hung out with their Uncle while Rey and Jess looked on. 

 

Jess, however, suddenly wasn’t looking at her nearly 16 year old sons. 

 

They were 8 months old again. She was holding her 8 month old Sam, Rey had Lou, and they were rushing them to the hospital thinking they had pneumonia. They had spent all day watching closely after every bought of cough, cradling them after every cry. Their doctor assured them that a cold is going around and that the boys were fine.  _They are fine._  

 

They were 4 again. Jess turned the lights off, walking out of her three year olds’ room, wondering to herself how on earth would they wake up to be four tomorrow. She asked her wife the same thing when they got into bed later that night, and fell asleep to the thought of being woken up by hushed laughs of two boys who think they’re sly. Rey, however, had woken up earlier than normal for some reason and just went to check on them, since the boys’ room was next to theirs. Rey called for Jess in an utterly panicked tone that Jess had hoped never to hear again. Jess jumped out of bed, saw the empty room, and ran to Katie’s across the hall, opening the door to find them cuddled up, cramped in their sister’s crib with her. The girls picked them up, not caring if they woke up, and hugged them fiercely. That had been an interesting start to a birthday.  _They are fine._

 

They were 5 again. Jess had suggested that they would just stick with the nannies and tutors and keep them at home, but Rey had thought she was crazy and signed the admission papers.  _They are 5, Jess_ , Rey had argued.  _They need to talk to people other than us._  Too proud to agree, she watched silently as their boys walked away, hand-in-hand, to start their first day at primary school. Picking the boys up later that day, the young brothers wouldn’t stop talking about how much fun they had and all the new friends they made. Jess had an easier time the next day watching them go, even if it was only minimally easier. _They are fine._  

 

They were 8 again. Lou was crying more than Sam was, but Sam was the one holding his crooked arm after falling off his bike. Jess and Rey had been rowdy kids and were no stranger to broken bones, but watching their sons be in pain was torture.  _He will be ok_ , the doctor had to keep telling Lou, but the look of sheer terror and worry on that 8 year olds face stayed there until the violent orange cast his brother now wielded hit him firmly in the stomach. After the initial shock of the blow, they both laughed and hugged it out.  _They are fine._

 

They were 12 again. Poe had been arguing with the girls for years to let him take the boys up in his plane and let them fly. ‘ _Not yet_ ,’ had always been their answer.  After Jess and Rey had both gotten their private pilot’s license as well, they all went up in the new family plane for the boys 12th birthdays. One by one, Sam and Lou took turns “flying.” Poe was able to take back control the whole time, but watching the boys realize they had such power and capability took their breath away for a second. The tinkling laugh of downright joy filled up everyone’s hearts; they could do this every day.  _They are fine._  

 

They are 15 again; it was a month ago to the day. “Come in here please, boys?” Rey had said. Jess had taken a seat next to her wife and was shaking slightly, but Rey put a comforting had on their thigh.  _It’ll be ok_ , she could hear her wife say through the gesture. 

 

“I think we have done something,” Sam mumbled when the boys finally shuffled themselves into the grand living room, spotting their moms looking a bit worried. 

 

“You haven’t,” Rey said comfortingly, “just come sit down. We have something we need to talk to you about.”

 

“Your Uncle Poe got this in our mail today,” Jess finally spit out, handing the letter to the boys as they sat down. 

 

The boys took one look at it and then snapped their eyes back to their moms. They, of course, knew the writing too. The girls had been very open with all of their children about their situations, and had shown the boys the letter that was left with them when they could finally read well. It wasn’t that big of a deal to them, honestly. The boys had always just seen their birth mom’s letter as a closed door they might open one day, but didn’t ever worry about. They had their moms who raised them, and that was enough. 

 

“Go ahead,” Rey assured them sweetly. The boys sat back and read, reread, and reread the letter. They finally looked up at each other and back to the girls. 

 

“We want to meet her,” they said in unison. Before Rey or Jess could even ask if they were sure, Sam continued on. “We have talked about it before, maybe trying to find her eventually, you know?” 

 

“Yea,” Lou piggybacked with a nod from his brother. “We never imagined she would find us so soon, but I guess it would be kind of easy with you two being who you are?”

 

As much as the girls had tried to give their kids a normal life, it wasn’t always possible with being so famous. Instead, they were open with their kids about how different their lives are because of fame, and how they can be proactive about their status and to always be kind and helpful to others. They never wanted their kids to let fame and money fluff their ego, because the girls got to where they are through hard work and dedication and by god their kids would do the same. 

 

“I think it would be good for all of us,” Sam said sweetly. This was what made Jess finally feel better. It would be good for all of them, she thinks. Her boys are growing up, much to her dismay.  _They are fine._  

 

They all stop short in their conversations, Jess snapping out of the flashback of her little boys, when Poe’s desk speaker crackled and the voice of his assistant rang through, letting them know that a Miss Emma Martin is here. 

 

“Uncle Poe, can you give us a minute?” Lou asked nervously.

 

“Yea, of course, kid.” 

 

“You guys ready?” Rey asked once Poe left. She could tell they were nervous. The boys tried to hide it, but they kept looking to their moms for reassurance. 

 

“We just wanted you to know that we aren’t doing this because you haven’t raised us well.” Sam said while fixing his shirt. “We love you so much.”

 

“Seriously, best moms ever.” Lou agreed. 

 

“We’re just curious and...”

 

“We know,” the girls replied in unison. They could tell the boys were just stalling now out of nerves. Rey could understand, she knew she would be the same way if she was about to meet her birth parents. It’s definitely a different circumstance, but the feeling would be the same. The girls wrapped the boys up in a crushing group hug and then smothered them in kisses like they use to when they were little. But they aren’t their little boys anymore, they’re taller than the girls now with deeper voices. The boys will always be their babies, but they have grown up to be good young men and the girls can’t be anything but proud. 

 

“We will be waiting right out in the waiting room, ok?” Jess cooed, fixing Lou’s collar and collecting some lint that wasn’t there, just to soothe herself. 

 

“Ok.”

 

//

 

“Emma?” Turning, she saw Rey and Jess poking around the corner of the waiting room. “They’re ready,” Rey finished with a smile and a little jerk of her head to back down the hall. 

 

She couldn’t speak at all, too scared and choked up to do anything but nod back to the duo who raised her sons and start the walk down the hall. Emma had met with Rey and Jess a few times between sending the letter and now. The girls had wanted to meet her first, get the DNA tests going, and discuss legalities of the situation. Even though the Pava’s rarely acted anymore, opting to spend time with their growing kids and play around with real estate, they were still high level and sought after celebrities that kept the media buzzing on their day to day activities. Emma had gotten to meet Finn, the family lawyer/best friend/uncle, when the girls flew him and his family out to discuss everything. Simple enough, Emma had thought. She couldn’t disclose or sell any information she has about the family after these meetings and with DNA upstanding; she has no rights to the boys whatsoever. It was a bit drastic, if she said so herself, since she didn’t even have any intentions of meeting any of them when she sent the letter, but fine with her. How could she ever give up a chance to see, touch, hear her boys in real life? She didn’t have the chance to answer that question, because now she was at the door. 

 

It had been Rey and Jess’s decision to let Emma meet the boys alone first. Emma felt odd at first, and tried to dissuade them of the choice, but the girls had been sure. They had met with Emma enough to trust her, and they felt as though the boys wouldn’t be genuine if they had been in the room at first, not wanting to hurt their moms’ feelings by meeting their birth mother. Walking through the door, Emma was suddenly grateful for Rey and Jess’s decision. Looking at her beautiful boys just sitting there, she burst out into violent sobs. 

 

“Hey, hey! It’s ok!” One of the two boys said sweetly, running over and putting his hands on her arms, bracing her so she doesn’t fall. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” she replied with a wet laugh. “I didn’t think I would cry like this!” She stepped back and wiped away tears with her sleeve. “Ok I’m ok. I’m fine. Hi. I’m sorry.”

 

“You don’t need to be sorry,” the other boy laughed. “I’m Louis, by the way! And he’s Sam.” 

 

Lou walked right up and gave her a huge hug, with Sam following and wrapping them all up in a giant hug and just  _wow_. Her boys! They’re so tall already and strong and loving. She missed them so much she couldn’t handle it. They’re perfect. She hugged them for a little bit longer, and pushed them off. 

 

“Let me get a look at you two,” she said in a shaky breath. The boys took a step back and fixed up their clothes a bit, which was adorable. Seeing them in person was so much better than paparazzi photos. They had short, curly, sun bleached hair and soft brown eyes, just like her. They were tall, just like her. They were perfect. She could look at them forever and never get bored. They chatted for a bit, the boys wanting to know what to call her, and what she’s been doing with her life since then. After a bit, she had one of the boys call down for their moms to come back so they could all talk. As nice as it is to have them all to herself, the boys aren’t hers, and she’s sure that their actual moms would like to know what their boys are up to. 

 

“How’s everything going?” Rey asked eagerly when they got back in the room. 

 

“Great, mom.” Sam replied. “We were just telling Emma about when I broke my arm and Lou cried more than I did.”

 

“That was a fun hospital trip,” Jess remembered vividly, shaking her head at the thought of Lou almost passing out from crying and the doctors being more worried about him then the broken boy next to him. 

 

They caught up with each other’s lives for hours, asking all sorts of questions from sports they played and where they all lived and even to where the boys’ dad was. Emma had paused for a second at this one, knowing that it would come up eventually. This one had hurt a lot. She had loved their father to the bone, being high school sweethearts and running away together when she found out that she was pregnant. Living in New York, they had so little money no matter how hard they worked. Emma had called him, Zack, while he was at work saying she was going into labor. She waited so long for him to show up to take her to the hospital but he never showed up. She waddled to the bathroom and gave birth, alone, in the shower. He died in an accident, hit by a drunk driver, on his way back from Jersey. It had been horrible, and she knew that without Zack she could never raise the boys herself, so after a few weeks of clinging on to them, she had let them go.

 

They all sat in silence for a bit after this. It had been nearly 16 years so Emma had had her time to mourn, but it never hurt any less. She was damn strong, for all of it, all the Pava’s thought. 

 

“I can’t even imagine going through something like that,” Sam whispered, earning a silent nod from his brother. 

 

“He was a great man,” Emma said proudly, always remembering the good part of life and not dwelling in the past. “I miss him a lot, but I can’t be sad at how all of our lives have turned out.” She smiled to the girls who are obviously very sad about Emma’s partner had died but were wondering how their lives would be different if he had been alive. They wouldn’t have their boys. 

 

“Rey, Jess.” She said knowingly. “It’s ok, really. It’s in the past.”

 

They both nodded and Rey thought of something that has been on their minds for 16 years. 

 

“Hey!” She said probably louder than necessary, all heads turning abruptly towards her. “When’s their real birthday?” That information had been left out of the letter that was found with the boys and the hospital only gave it a rough estimate, being smaller since they were twins and slightly malnourished. The hospital had put September 10th on the birth certificate, but no one knew for sure the actual date. 

 

“Right!” Emma said, perking up. “I can’t believe I haven’t thought to tell you all that. They were born on August 30. Sam at 11:30 a.m. and Lou at 1 p.m. exactly.” 

 

“That’s mums birthday!” Lou yelled excitedly. 

 

“I’m older than you!” Sam yelled equally as excited. 

 

The three girls just let the boys bicker about what was more important, them being born on Jess’s birthday or Sam being older. Jess herself was as happy as could be. Her boys, though she hadn’t known at the time, were being born as her 29th birthday present. She and Rey were in California then, just waking up and probably having some sweet morning birthday sex while they were being born. What a life they’ve lived. 

 

“Alright now enough you two,” Rey finally said after Sam started poking his brother and pissing him off. “You’re not acting like the older brother right now, Sam.” And that was the end of that. 

 

Things died down after that, and it was finally time for everyone to go home. Emma stood up first, thinking that they were all staying for her benefit. 

 

“I think it’s time I get home now,” she began, “I can’t thank you all enough for....well all of this.” Gesturing to the four Pava’s in front of her, she felt so much love and a sense of calmness that finally put her heart at ease of missing her sons. 

 

“Hold on,” Sam said standing up, and Lou following. “We just wanted you to know that we’ve had the best life ever with our moms, and we have never gone without love or anything else our whole lives.” 

 

“Yea and as cool as it is to meet you,” Lou added shyly, “and don’t take this the wrong way, we can’t thank you enough for the life we got when you gave us up.” 

 

Without anything else to add, the boys wrapped her in a hug and nearly were squeezed to death, but they knew that she needed it, and that was ok. 

 

When they finally broke the hug, Rey and Jess moved in for their share. 

 

“I’m so glad we all got to find out so much about each other,” Rey said with a squeeze. 

 

Pulling back, Emma gave one last look to each of them, gazing longer on both boys, and walked out. She wouldn’t try and contact them again, she had decided. She got to meet the family, got to know them and answer questions, but they didn’t need her. And that was ok. This was good for all of them, to have questions answered finally and lay everything on the table. She didn’t need to invade upon their family anymore. 

 

//

 

“I like her,” Sam finally admitted, breaking the thoughtful silence in the car. It wasn’t far from Poe’s office to the apartment, but it had been nice to just sit back and relax before they had to answer all of Katie’s questions. 

 

“Me too,” Lou agreed sincerely. Jess’s heart broke for the boys and their confusion. She knows it must be hard on them, to now know that their birth mom is out there and knows who they are. They probably only touched the tip of the mountain of questions they could ask her, but time is so fleeting. 

 

“I really wish we could find your parents, too, mom.” Lou continued, placing a reassuring hand on Rey’s shoulder. Rey and Jess’s chests both tightened. At a sparkling age of nearly 44, Rey has pretty much lost all hope of finding out who her parents are and what happened to them, but she has come to terms with it. 

 

“I have too, honey. My whole life in fact,” Rey replied sweetly. “It will always be on the back of my mind, but I don’t dwell on it. I have your mum, your Uncle Ray who is basically my dad, I have you guys and Katie, and so on. I have a family and I’m happy. That’s why I was so adamant you met Emma, boys. We love you so fucking much and you two are  _our_  sons, but I wanted you to have what I never did. Do you understand that?”

 

“Yes,” the boys said in unison. They pulled up to the apartment then, and made their way up to their floor, but before they went through the door Jess stopped them all. 

 

“I’m so proud of you two,” she said a little shakily. Jess was a hardass to most people on the outside, but when it came to her wife and her kids she was a soft, fluffy marshmallow that would cry at anything. Seriously, the first time Sam said something that resembled ‘mom’ to her she had to excuse herself and go cry for a few minutes. She was holding back a lot right now, which Rey knew would be an adventure later. Pulling them all into her famous, soul-crushing Pava hug, Jess continued. 

 

“I was jealous and skeptical about you two meeting her, but I think it was good for all of us. You both handled it so well and I can’t really come up with words of what I feel right now.”

 

“Ahhhh, mum,” Lou crooned, hugging even tighter. “No one could ever replace you two, you know that.” And with a kiss on the cheek from both boys to their moms, they walked inside. 

 

“Tell. Me. Everything.” Katie said excitedly before the front door was completely open. She pulled at her brothers, who acted annoyed with her, into the grand room. The boys really did love their sister, and it was so sweet to watch. 12, nearly 13 is a hard age for kids but the boys are so patient with Kate and her energy. It’s very refreshing. 

 

“Kate, I thought we talked about this?” Came the silky, deep, downright sexy voice of Finn. Their best friend/lawyer/Uncle/babysitter was here to go over all the legalities with the Pava’s and Emma, so he stayed and watched Kate while everyone else was at Poe’s office. Well, he sat there while his two girls and Kate ran amok. 

 

“She’s fine, Uncle Finn!” Sam huffed out as he was pushed onto the couch, now actually a little annoyed. 

 

“Alright, whatever,” said the exasperated man. Joining the girls against the wall, they all watched for a minute while Sam and Lou began telling everything and the three girls listened in awe. Finn’s daughters were 5 and 3, so they didn’t really understand what was going on, but they absolutely adored the boys so they sat still. 

 

“Where’s Fiona?” Jess finally asked after a few minutes, stepping away from the wall and beckoning Rey and Finn into the kitchen. Finn had surprised the girls when he started dated his now wife. He had been pretty exclusively gay for a while, but as he called it, was only 71.3% gay and it would have taken a special woman to make it into that 28.7% leftover. The girls had fallen in love with her just about as quick as Finn did, and they couldn’t have been happier for him. Finn and Poe had been in love, but being separated by countries and what they wanted in life, their relationship didn’t last. They are still great friends, however, and there are no hard feelings. Poe is an eternal bachelor, and Finn still calls the girls in the middle of the night for parenting advice. 

 

“She took Ramsey to calm him down and pick up food for all of us,” he replied with a smile. Finn was such an amazing dad, it was so fun to watch. His new son was now just about 4 months old and has completely stolen Rey and Jess’s hearts. So much so they actually contemplated adopting again, but settled with just utterly lavishing their little nieces and nephew. 

 

“I call dibs when they get back!” Jess said with a smacking wet kiss to her wife’s cheek before she stepped away to the cupboard to get Cake ingredients. 

 

“You little shit,” Rey fought back. “You got him earlier!”

 

“Can I hold my own kid?” Finn asked incredulously. 

 

“No,” the girls replied in unison, getting a scoff from Finn. He knew it was worthless to try and get any baby time around those two.

 

“You always get him,” Rey laughed, helping Jess get the Cake baking. It’s been an exhausting day, they all deserve Cake. 

 

Fiona came back a few minutes later with lots of pizza and a baby in tow, who of which Jess took excitedly and whisked him away to the kitchen to have to herself. Asshole. 

 

“Come on everyone!” Fiona chimed to the hoard of kids still talking in the grand room. “Come get some food.”

 

Once everyone was sitting down at the table, Jess just sat back and enjoyed the chaos. This, right here, was everything she ever wanted. Rey caught on to her not eating yet, but didn’t say anything. They would have their time later to talk. Jess and Rey had started off as such idiots, circling around each other and never expressing their feelings, but now they were here. They have three beautiful children, they have nieces and nephews aplenty, and life is just perfect. 

 

//

 

“Did you ever imagine that we would be right here?” 

 

“In this apartment? No not really. Expected something bigger,” Rey replied playfully with a pull to her wife’s hair. Later that night, once Finn had carried out two sleeping girls, Fiona following after struggling to take her son back from the girls, and the Pava kids eventually going to their rooms, the girls took a hefty chunk of Cake and headed to their bathroom. Once the tub was filled, they were naked, and nearly all the Cake was done, the girls slipped in to the piping hot water together to relax. 

 

“Stop being an ass,” Jess laughed and tried to land an elbow into Rey, but the water blocked it. “You know what I meant.”

 

“Alright alright,” Rey acquiesced with a soft smile, playing with Jess’s hair with one hand and tracing the soft, wet skin of her perfect wife with the other. She took a moment to think about how far they had come, what they’ve been through. 

 

“No, I never imagined us being here.” Rey began slowly, making sure Jess heard every word clearly. “When they first told me that I would be working with you on my very first film, I never imagined we would get together. When we got together I never imagined I would love you as much as I did. When we got married I never imagined that we would go on the adventures we did. When we signed the papers and brought the boys home I never imagined raising children with you would be so perfect. When we got Kate I never imagined that she would complete our family so wholly. I never imagined that our sons’ birth mom would reach out to us and I never imagined that I would have been ok with our boys meeting her. Every morning I wake up next to you I can’t imagine falling more in love than I am, but I seem to do so over and over again. I realized long ago, Jessika, that when you came into my life that everything would be like nothing I could imagine, so I have never tried to. I have the most perfect life with you, with our children and friends, and with the position we are in to be able to do what we want. I am so...at ease.” 

 

Jess turned around then and slid up next to her wife, their gloriously huge tub allowing for ample cuddle room inside it, and gave her a soft, sweet kiss. 

 

“We’ve had it pretty good, huh?” Jess admitted lovingly. _God damn_ did she love her wife! Rey always knows what to say to make Jess feel better. 

 

“Good wife, good kids, good life,” Rey agreed sleepily. 

 

“They are pretty good kids, huh?” Jess said proudly. “I think we did a decent job so far, don’t you?” 

 

“You know what I think, Jess?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I think you should take me to bed.”

 

And oh doesn’t Jess light on fire when she sees Rey look at her with those eyes. 

 

“I like the way you think, Pava.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just have a lot of feelings about these two precious dorks of mine. I might write more, I might not. I really don't know to tell you all the truth. If anyone has any suggestions for different stories, I am all ears! Thank you all for sticking around and (hopefully) enjoying my girls as much as I have.


End file.
